RPM: Call To War
by DJ Rocca
Summary: The team gave their all, sacrificed so much of their lives to defeat Venjix. But, little did they know, that was just the beginning. In this broken world trying to heal, war is coming...
1. Prologue

RPM: Call to War  
Prologue  
_Venjix was just the beginning. In a broken world, war is the only way._

**Authors**: DJ Rocca and Ring Slinger (shigeki_jkp)  
**Note**: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and Judd Lynn didn't deserve to work on it.  
**Rating**: Teen+  
**Genre**: General/Drama  
**Timeline**: 5 months after "Danger and Destiny".

She stood at the chalk board, the air heavy with dust, the tops of her fingertips stained white. She exhaled after explaining how the bio-armor taps its energy from the morphing grid and that through the grid, the hormones go into mass production of testosterone to make each wearer more powerful. She had nearly done so in one breath in an attempt not to choke on the chalk filled air as she wrote down each equation.

She turned and felt her stomach roll. Each of the children who sat in the desks behind her stared blankly ahead. They were clearly lost and confused, and for the sake of all knowledge, two in the back were sleeping. She couldn't take this, she felt like she was drowning. Throwing down her chalk she bolted from the room, she had to get away, she had to breathe. It was too bright in the small building, too much light, she had to get somewhere dark, deep, it would make her feel better.

Ripping open the janitorial closet she stumbled in and closed the door. As she sat down, drawing her knee's to her chest, she realized she was shaking and on the verge of hyperventilating. This had been the third panic attack she had this week and it was only Tuesday. Her mouth was dry and she felt like she was going to vomit, at least this time there was a bucket nearby. She heard feet pounding and the door knob shuddered violently. Finally the other person on the front side of the door managed to open it and looked down at her.

"Doctor K! Not again!" Ziggy Grover whined as he left the door open and tossed himself to the floor next to her. "What has gotten into you?"

She eyed him with a glare but allowed him to wrap his arm around her and snuggle her close to his side. For the moment she felt better, to have his comfort and concern. She sighed and tried to calm herself, waiting for her body to stop shaking.

"I don't think I can do this." She told him after a good 10 minutes of silence, he looked at her, peering into her face.

"What do you mean? We planned this down to the last detail, this is what we wanted."

"Given my high intelligence I failed to realize a few key details." She said, resting her head on her knees, facing him as he rubbed her back.

"And what would that be?" he asked, he was worried. They had spent weeks and months planning, going over everything. They sank what money they had into this , well not all her money; she refused to do that, which is why they were in a small building in the middle of town.

"I hate children." He laughed, he couldn't help it. She gave him another death glare.

"I'm extremely serious, Ziggy. Or have you forgotten what happened when a child tried to utter the words 'spandex' in my presence?"

"How could I forget, I thought Colonel Truman was going to have to taze you to keep you quiet. Thankfully the others grabbed you." He said, and gave a small smile. "Simpler times."

"Exactly. Ziggy, I cannot do this. I'm sorry but I can't. For my own sanity's sake and the safety of those ignorant children in there, I'm going to have to walk away." She watched his face fall.

"But you can't, I need you." He told her, she sighed and pushed off the ground and stood, holding out her hand, she helped him up.

"Not for this you don't. I have to go. I can't be here anymore, I actually believe I may go and vomit, it's causing me this much stress. Venjix was nothing compared to this." She told him, he blinked.

"You're serious about that, aren't you?" he asked, feeling his heart break.

"When have I not been serious?" she asked in return and he sighed.

"K…don't…leave me ok?"

"Ziggy, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to up and leave the City, disappearing into the night, you can stop being over dramatic. I just cannot teach ignorant and unwilling children. I do not understand them and cannot fathom every actually doing so."

"If you don't try then you never will. You wanted to grow as a human being and be normal, this was your chance, it's what you wanted." He begged.

"No, Ziggy, it is what you wanted. I went along with you in hopes of easing myself into a normal life but this isn't for me. I cannot see any happiness in my future if I force myself to do this. I cannot, but trust me my friend, I'll still be there for you for support as much as I can and given I'm not even good at that, I just need time. More time than you're willing to give me." She told him, she crossed to him and gave him a firm hug. "It would be stupid for me to say good bye since we both reside in the same building." She told him and with that, turned on her heel and walked out, her lab coat billowing around her. He watched her go and felt crushed and guilty. That's when a small hand tugged on his shirt.

"Ziggy, is Doctor K leaving for good?"

"I think so honey," he told the little girl, and didn't expect to hear the uproar of cheers that assaulted his ears. Ok, maybe he expected it a little bit but apparently this might be for the best, if the kids have their way.

Doctor K sighed as she walked into the sun, as much as she wished she could enjoy being out in the day, seeing the natural sky, she couldn't. She had so much on her mind; there was only one place she wanted to go right now. She continued her pace through the City and just as she reached the City limit, she heard a car screech up behind her. She turned to see Gem, Gemma and Scott Truman in the military issue jeep. They were quickly climbing out and jogging to her. She was immediately embraced between the Twins. Scott simply inclined his head to her and she gave him a half smile.

"Where exactly do you think you're going?" his tone firm yet warm.

"I need to go to the ruins of Alphabet Soup. I need a day a way, I need to rethink my life. I had to walk away from Ziggy and the school. I couldn't deal. I need to decide what my path is and I need to see the ruins to prove to myself it's gone and dead and I can move on. I want to do so much more but I can't. Not while I'm still haunted." All their eyes scanned the desert which was slowly becoming fertile once more.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Gemma asked as she and Gem finally let go of her.

"I appreciate the thought Gemma but Scott needs you both."

"No I-"

"No he doesn't" all three chorused at once, causing the doctor to blink and be slightly confused.

"Oh. Alright, I'm sorry for assuming you had training to do." She told them, they all smiled.

"They know more than all of my other recruits combined. They can go off for a day. After all, it's to help you out and I'm not letting you out there alone." Scott exclaimed, earning smile from the young doctor.

"Always looking out for everyone" she mused out loud before moving onto her request. "Please, Scott, if there is one thing I ask of you, would you comply?" she asked, her voice was soft, unsure how to ask what meant the world to her.

"Well that depends on what it is." He told her, eyebrows arched at her statement.

"Do not change who you are. Out of my Ranger group, you were always the most balanced and I see that still remains. Please, do not conform to anyone else's opinions and expectations of you. Stay how you are." She told him and he beamed.

"I'll try." He said with a laugh and stood at attention and Gem and Gemma immediately stood at attention. "Keep her safe you two. I expect you guys back in two days."

"Yes sir!" they chorused at once as he tossed them the keys.

"Good. And don't wreck the car. My Dad hasn't forgiven me over the Go-Onger RV yet." He told them and turned away.

"What are you going to do?" Gem asked.

"Going to go check on Ziggy then get back to work." He exclaimed with a shout, proud to help his city once more "Got Eagles to train!"

The jeep roared into the desert and ventured to a path only the three within knew. Back to the underground facility, that ripped them from their families, the one that lead to the destruction of the world.

---To Be Continued---  
Read and Please Review

Also please do not review complaining of shippage, it will not change how the story is going to go and I don't care who you think should be with who. I don't force my shipping and tell you how to write your stories, its common courtesy to not do it in return. I do not wish to sound mean, but it's true.


	2. Chapter One

RPM: Call to War  
Chapter One  
_Venjix was just the beginning. In a broken world, war is the only way._

Note: I do not own Power Rangers RPM and Judd Lynn didn't deserve to work on it. Fahrenheit 451 belongs to Ray Bradbury and is still a beloved classic in my eyes.  
Rating: Teen+  
Genre: General/Drama  
Timeline: 2 weeks after the Prologue.

Summer looked into the sky as a bird cried above her head. She smiled and continued to collect the laundry that had been hanging on a line to dry in the backyard. She didn't think her path would bring her here and settle her down but she was happier than she'd ever been in her entire life. Here she wasn't "the Landsdown heiress", here she was Summer Montag, wife to Dillon, in-law to Tenaya. She felt life stir within her and pressed her hand to her expanded stomach and she knew bliss.

"Kicking again, I see." Tenaya remarked as she eyed her sister in law from her place on the porch, book within her fingers.

"Yup, he's certainly active today. How are you feeling? How are your eyes?" She watched the girl frown.

"I'm fine, the implants are starting to fail as Doctor K suspected they may." She held up the book. "I'm taking in what I can, while I still have time."

Summer barely caught a glimpse of the title but knew the book by the cover. Though Tenaya may have failing vision, she was still reading a book she had several times before. It was Fahrenheit 451 by Ray Bradbury. Tenaya had been so moved by the book, by the written words and world the author had spun, she insisted Dillon read it too. It was from there, they chose their last name. Summer waddled to Tenaya and sat down beside her, the laundry could wait, and it was a beautiful day. Tenaya smiled and placed her hands on the denim over-alls Summer wore and hummed happily. Summer took the moment to gently touch Tenaya's face and stroke her hair. As the time had gone by, she realized how much she loved and adored her Sister, they had a rough beginning but that was long forgotten in the past and they never questioned the ties they had forged and strengthen.

"Back in your favorite spot, I see." Came Dillon's voice as he came through the backdoor and onto the porch.

"Home early, I see." His Sister remarked as Summer glanced at her watch to confirm that. Usually Dillon worked well into the evening, helping the town rebuild. He had made great progress, as the little town of Crawford was beginning anew with their help. He snapped a quick photo of his Sister and Wife before he dropped down beside them.

"You're not having issues with your implants again, are you?" Summer asked, she couldn't help but fear that now, after all, she was very pregnant and in no shape to fight.

"A little, not as bad as I was." He shrugged before his mood turned more pensive "But I heard something that troubled me. I think we're going to have to go back to Corinth."

Tenaya sat up and they both peered at him.

"Why?" she asked.

"Apparently there is a movement against Corinth. The towns that managed to survive are furious and are seeking answers from Corinth and why they are not sharing their supplies. They blame Corinth for not protecting them and for their destruction. Kenmore, Western Valley, the Provinces, Griffin City, Bravo Falls, Paradise Springs, Diamond Grove, Idlewind, Little Haven are some of the ones ready to march against Corinth."

"That many? Did they not realize Corinth did everything they could and because of us, Venjix is destroyed?" Summer asked, Dillon sighed.

"No. They are also sore that the Ranger team didn't help save them when they were being forced to work for Venjix factories. I thought it'd be better not to mention that we're two of those Rangers. And that list is small. Those are just the cities around Corinth, there are states talking about war." Summer's heart sank and she took Tenaya's hand.

"We have to go. We have to warn Corinth and the others. See if Doc K can do something to connect the cities and talk about peace or to at least make the defense shields up and full power again." She remarked as Tenaya nodded her agreement.

"I want to go back as well, I would like to speak to Doctor K. I want to see if she knows of any way to stop the degrading of the implants." She said, they headed in. "I've come to like seeing the world."

"Pack supplies. We'll leave tonight; we'll be in Corinth tomorrow night."

---Call to War---

Doctor K walked down the hall of the rebuilt City Command. No longer was it in the sky, looking over the entire city, but down on the ground as a precaution. She could honestly tell herself she was happy and know it was true. She was for once at peace in both mind and body. She had finally been able to try to let go of her past. While it's true that the guilt would always remain but she was now working hard on rebuilding the world, in hopes that would make amends for her sins. Hoping that with each day she felt better.

She began to free herself of the old ways, first and foremost by burning her Alphabet Soup uniform. Stripping herself bare as she and her beloved Twins stood in the ruins of her work room, she set the clothes on fire, ridding herself of the link once and for all. After she returned to Corinth, she announced her plans on adjusting to Society and its norms by conforming to a more acceptable appearance. Ziggy had taken her by the hand and held it as she entrusted a stylist to change her hair. No longer would she be cutting her hair into the straight bob with lefty scissors. Her new look was lighter and more layered than she expected. After that she was dragged to a store where she spent a good deal of credits on getting herself a new wardrobe. Skirts and conservative clothes outranked any trendy and revealing clothes.

Ziggy had continued with the school, he now had Flynn McAlister to thank for how successful it was becoming. After Ziggy told him what happened, Flynn agreed to help, due to his own failing business. K had known it would have failed but let him try. She knew after everything that happened, the only businesses and people who would want and rely on technology and computers were the government. Although Flynn was hailed greatly for his time as a Ranger, his trust and dedication were spectacular and was considered a hero. However it wasn't enough, though he was a highly skilled mechanic with excellent computer skills, the government would always turn to her as their greatest tool.

As she turned to head to her new lab, located within City Command, which had replaced her old one since the direct need for it, was gone. The Rangers were no more, safely retired. The old lab had been cleaned up and rewired. All her computers were powered down and rarely used when she was in the Garage, except one. That one was always scanning for the bio-signals of their three departed friends. Her new lab however wonderful, she would find herself leaving to at least eat and be near to others. She had grown used to having the Rangers constantly around her and now she grew lonely when a day of work turned into days and weeks. Setting down the folders given to her by Colonel Truman, she opened one and began to read. Becoming absorbed within the document she didn't notice she was no longer alone until two hands came down on her shoulders.

"Scott! You scared me!" she said, as her body jolted, not hiding her indignation of being caught off guard.

"I can tell! You jumped a foot when I touched you!"

"It was mere inches, you're aware of my distain of exaggeration." The former Red Ranger and current Eagle One laughed.

"I know I'm sorry. You ok?" he questioned, noting the way she was looking through the documents. "You seemed deep in thought." He said.

"I am fine, personally and physically. I was reading documents your Father gave me."

"Oh yeah? What are they about?" she saw a playful smile spread across his lips.

"It is confidential, Scott."

"Oh. Ok. I won't press, I know better."

"Did you have a point in visiting? Not that I am complaining I was becoming lonesome."

"Well I'm glad to help you not feel so lonely. I just wanted to see if you felt like going to dinner after work," he told her, trying to find a way to get the young doctor away from her lab. "I took a peek at our schedules and saw that we both get out at 6 if you don't mind leaving this place that is." Scott remarked, his eyes widened to show his thoughts.

"Of course I do not mind. Dinner sounds good" she replied, anxious to try something different to eat. "It would also save me from another one of Ziggy's dinners. He can cook but he stays with what he knows best, and I refuse to eat 'Mac and cheese' for a fourth day in a row. I know the children love it but I most definitely do not hold that same adoration."

"Good, it's a date then, see you at 6." He said and walked out of the room. Then stopped dead when he realized he said 'date'. "Oh hell, what did I just get myself into?" he asked himself aloud.

"That depends on what you're talking about," came Gem's voice, apparently Scott didn't realize he wasn't using his indoor voice when he spoke.

"Thanks for eavesdropping Gem." Scott shot him a look.

"You're welcome Scott!" Gem said brightly, Scott shook his head.

"I think I just asked Doc K on a date." The former red ranger shot out, a puzzled and unsure look playing across his face.

"Ooooh a date! How wonderful!"

"It would be if I was sure! Now I don't know what she's thinking or expecting!" the former Red Ranger insisted as they walked towards Eagle Squad's meeting room.

"I'll go find out!" Before Scott could stop him, Gem was off and running down the hall.

"Damn it." Scott sighed and continued to meet his Squad.

"HI DOCTOR K!" Gem announced loudly as he bounced in, she stared blankly at his enthusiasm but that was nothing new.

"Hello Gem. What brings you here?" she asked, setting down her folder.

"I've come here to see how you were."

"I'm confused and concerned but other than that I am well."

"What are you confused about?" Gem asked, "Your date with Scott?" he pressed further.

"I see you spoke to him. I do not know what a date means. Or what he thinks it means. I just assumed it was a meal between two friends in our case. Is he expecting I dress up? Is he expecting the companionship to continue after dinner?" she asked. Gem thought for a moment.

"Seems he's just as confused as you are." He smiled, K shot him a look.

"That doesn't help. Please go ask him what our evening will detail so I can plan accordingly."

"Sure thing!" Gem said and bounced from the room. As much as K adored her Twins, she had no idea where they got their immense amount of energy from. Sometimes as her energy drained, she envied them.

"Scott!" Gem leap into the meeting room to gain strange looks from his fellow Squad members with the exception of Scott and his Sister. Gemma waved happily.

"Hi Gem!"

"Hi Gemma!" He waved back and waited near the door.

"Yes Gem? You do realize you're missing our meeting."

"Yes but I don't have time for that today. Besides, I already read your notes earlier when you were eating lunch! I have something to ask you!" Scott glared and shook his head as he crossed to him.

"What?" Scott asked.

"K wants to know what you expect out of your evening. Should she dress nicely, are you doing anything after dinner?"

"Oh hell, I don't know." Scott said, honestly and thought for a moment. "Tell her to dress nice, I'll take her to a nice restaurant and from there we'll play by ear and tell her that's my final word on that matter."

"OK!" Gem said brightly and bounded off again, Scott just shook his head.

"Anyways, Squad, as I was saying. Joyner, Gibson, Klein, O'Donnell, you four need to work on your aim so I want you to go with Gemma to the shooting range. Vasquez, Hicks, I want you two to study and prepare your own lesson on the "Delta Sun" positions. That is all. We are to report back "Oh ten hundred" hours, thank you." With that, the teams dispersed and he headed home to change and prepare himself, he had no idea what it would be like to go on a date with the smartest woman alive, but he was going to find out.

---To Be Continued---  
Read and Review.


	3. Chapter Two

RPM: Call to War  
Chapter Two: Romancing the Stone  
_Venjix was just the beginning. In a broken world, war is the only way._

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and Judd Lynn didn't deserve to work on it.  
**Rating**: Teen+ (language)  
**Genre:** General/Drama  
**Timeline:** 2 weeks after the Prologue  
**Thanks:** To Al for being my beta and Scottish tutor.

Doctor K adjusted the dress she wore and twirled upon Ziggy motioning for her to do so. Upon being summoned he arrived bringing new and different clothes, leaving immediately after his classes were over. He had brought three dresses and one nice pant suit. Since she didn't know anything about fashion or even how to dress for occasions, she blindly trusted him to help her. Although he seemed a bit disheartened to learn it was a date with Scott, he did what any good friend would do and went to work helping her. He had his fingers curled around his chin as he studied her intently.

"Hmm." He intoned, doing his best to try and see his friend in anything other than her trademark lab coat.

"Ziggy, I have less than 20 minutes and I would like to be dressed so I can have at least five minutes to calm myself before I go." She told him, hands on her hips. Her outfit of choice was currently a white halter dress that hung to her knees with white flats.

"I think that one works. The others were a little too bold for a dinner date between friends and the pant suit just didn't work and I know you don't like pants." Ziggy remarked, earning a nod from the young genius.

"I cannot help it, for as long as I've known I've been made to wear skirts. Unless the pants are a size too big and made of a soft comfortable material, I prefer not to wear them." She said and sat at her desk and looked at the make up in front of her. "Is make-up really necessary?"

"If you want, I'm not going to make you wear it or help you try to put it on…again. I learned my lesson when you punched me after I blinded you with that mascara." He said, holding up his hands. "Listen, I just want to be clear, don't let Scott try anything with you tonight." K frowned at him and threw the make up in her desk.

"Excuse me?" she asked, both angered and confused at the same time, "I do not know what you're referring given that I've never been on a date and did not study them since the social aspects of life had once meant nothing to me and thus they were not a part of my research and development."

"When guys go on dates, they try to get some…action…" he implied trying to pantomime, but quickly thought against it.

"You mean progressing towards intercourse?" Ziggy colored.

"Yeah, pretty much. I don't want him to force you into anything." She laughed and patted his hand.

"I appreciate your concern Ziggy, but you should know me better than that, I could never be forced now that I'm controlling my life. What comes of this date I do not know and I will go where the evening takes me. I do not expect that romance will ensue for the evening so you can stop distressing. And I do remind you, the two of us are friends as well and I do not foresee anything more so you can stop trying." He held his hands up in surrender.

"Doc K, as hard as it is for you to believe, I have moved on" he exclaimed, putting on his most serious face. "I do realize what I felt for you was a puppy love crush and you might have felt the same when you agreed to work with me but after what we went through I realized we couldn't work out. I still may think you're cute but to be fair I think a lot of other girls are cute." He told her. "I'm just looking out so that your naivety doesn't get you in trouble."

"I'm glad we've gotten that subject handled." She said and he smiled.

"Me too. And if you really want I'll help you with your make up." He told her and she laughed.

"Thank you Ziggy, I would appreciate your help. I just want light mascara but I haven't quite seemed to grasp how to do it without making it clump." She gave him a genuine smile.

"Ok, but seriously this is the last time…" he exclaimed with his hands up in defeat as he fished the makeup back from deep within the drawer.

When Scott walked into the Lobby, he was awarded with a wolf whistle, and several claps and other such noises, provided by Flynn McAlister. Scott laughed and headed over to his Scottish friend dressed in blue and their signature leather coat.

"Aye, an' where are you off to in the fancy attire, Mister?" Flynn asked as he lounged in the entryway.

"Somehow I asked K out on a date and I'm meeting her here." Scott replied, feeling sweat gather on his palms. The sensation was strange and weird for him since he didn't think he'd get nervous, at least not after everything he'd experienced in his life so far.

"How are ye not sure?" Flynn asked, his brows meeting in furrowed confusion as he scratched his head lightly.

"It just slipped out that it was a date after I told her I'd meet her for dinner." Flynn nodded, knowing full well how vibrantly verbose.

"Ah, so then you're feelings for the girl are finally rising to the surface? Took ya long enough." Scott shot him a look, one of the many confused yet curious as to what was going on looks that he'd come to know.

"What in the hell are you talking about? Are you drunk?" Flynn's rich laugh brought him comfort and his answer.

"Not at likely." The blue clad Scotsman paused briefly to make sure of his own statement, causing his friend to join in the laughter. "Scott, you faced down with your Father for her, Ya went toe to toe with your old man to protect and insisted ye' needed her. That we did. An' Aye, there's a Wee bit o' chance that perhaps I read too much into that but I have the distinct impression that she means a lot to you." Scott sighed, his friend seemed so wise.

"She does. I just don't know if she's capable of being in a relationship or even know anything about the social interactions between two people who an attraction if we even do. All I know is that I stepped into it big time tonight by doing this."

"Nah, dinnae be daft. It'll all work it." Flynn reassured him with a pat on the back.

"Why are you here? Waiting on your Lady Love?"

"Aye. We have plans, if we can sneak away from Gem long enough." Flynn said with a wistful sigh.

"Want me to assign him grunt work?" Flynn's brows rose to the middle of his forehead.

"Do ye not remember what happened last time you did that?" warned the former blue ranger, knowing full well what his love's brother was capable of when he tried to "help" a bit too much.

"Oh…right. Bad idea. I don't need him doing anymore damage to Corinth; we just got the streets cleared up." Flynn laughed.

"It's been way too damn long since we did this, man, just fuckin' aboot." Flynn remarked, happy to see his friend and be reminded of old times. "We need to do it again. Tomorrow morning I expect to see you in the kitchen with details on your date. You're taking the morning off." Scott was always gone to work in the wee hours of the morning and since their schedules conflicted, though they all lived in the Garage still, it was hard to make time like they used to.

"Yes sir!" Scott saluted him and they both laughed.

"What's so funny?" Ziggy asked as he ambled into the entry and crossed to his former team mates.

"Your face." Scott said, his snickering and laughter erupted forth, upon realizing that Ziggy was wearing make up.

"Yeah K decided it was time to practice how to use make up, apparently she can't do it on her own face but can do it perfectly on mine." His voiced laced heavily with sarcasm and his own brand of humor as he batted his eyes at his two friends.

"You shouldn't let the lass walk all over you. You're gonna get beaten up on the street if you go out with that mess o' stuff on your face." Flynn advised him.

"You're just jealous I look so good." All three burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" came Gemma's voice as she bounced into the entry and grasped onto Flynn.

"Nothing, my bonny lass, lets scoot before your Brother comes 'round." She bounced in place, bubbling over with excitement and waved goodbye to Scott and Ziggy before they scurried out the door.

"Scott, I don't know what your intentions are with Doc tonight but remember she's awkward in social interactions and has never been on a date before. Don't press her into anything." Scott shot the former Green Ranger a look.

"Ziggy! It's dinner between two friends. I have no intentions on anything else." He told him, shaking his head. "You know you're not dating her right? You're not a couple?"

"Duh. Please, she'd kill me in my sleep if I tried anything. I came to terms with my feelings for her after she walked out on me. I understand why but in the end, that hurt a lot. I know we weren't meant to be but I tried. Can't blame me for trying."

"I assure you Zig, nothings going to happen. It's just two friends going to dinner. I hardly get to see anyone with my hours conflicting with all of yours."

"I just don't want to see her hurt."

"Ziggy, you can trust me. You know I'm not that guy. Stop being all Papa-Bear on me."

"Excuse me; I do not understand the reference means." Came Doctor K's voice as she finally walked into the entry way. She was now wearing a black coat over her dress and wore light make up.

"Never mind, it's not important. You look good." Scott said, she tilted her head and frowned.

"How can you tell if I'm covered?" she asked her head still tilted in confusion, he just smiled.

"I can tell. Come on, it's dinner time." He told her and led her to his car.

Scott sighed softly, wondering just what it was that prompted him to ask her out on what may be a date. He wasn't really sure but figured that at the very least they could enjoy dinner like two friends. The only problem now was that he didn't know what kind of food Doctor K ate. Hell, he didn't even know if she had a name other than K.

"Scott? Forgive me if there's something I don't know about cars, but I'm fairly certain that they don't drive themselves to the desired destination" the inquisitive young doctor spoke, seated and safely secured in her former red ranger's car.

"Right, sorry. I was miles away" replied the young man as he started his car, not quite sure where to go.

As the two made their way down the newly reconstructed streets of Corinth, a somewhat comfortable silence crept up between them. Neither the doctor nor the soldier knew where to go or just what to say. That is until Scott spoke up, clearing the silence and hoping to make sure his decisions were right.

"Hey, I know you said you were tired of Mac an' Cheese, so I was thinking that anything resembling it would be a bad idea" spoke the young man as he drove, eyes on the road, yet stealing quick glances at his passenger.

"Actually since I don't know much else other than what Ziggy could cook, anything seems good," she said. "Given not much can fit in the fridge considering the cannon gets in the way, it doesn't let us stock much."

"Yeah, I'm still wondering just how and why you had that in there" remarked the former ranger, remembering how his teammate went flying across the room. "Oh there's also that time Ziggy and I went shopping for you. It bothered me that all you had was candy on the list"

"I felt like I deserved something for all my efforts" shot back the doctor, feeling both angered and slightly hurt that he seemed to be judging her food choices.

"It's not that it's just…ah never mind I can tell you over dinner. We're close to the restaurant" he replied cursing his own standoffish attitude. The stubborn young man pulled into the parking lot of Buono Mangia and turned off the car, his motor slowly silencing itself as he looked towards his friend. "I know you weren't too thrilled with Mac and Cheese, so I figured you'd like to see what real Italian food is supposed to be like?" he asked, finally looking at her since the previous conversation had somewhat died off.

"It sounds intriguing. However if all they serve is pasta with cheese I'd sooner leave and" she started to say but was abruptly cut off.

"No no, it's nothing like that. There's a great variety of food here. C'mon Lets go in, you'll see what I mean" Scott remarked as he exited the car, quickly making his way to get the door for Doctor K as well.

Walking up the steps, Scott grasped the handle, opening the door to allow his date entrance.

While it had been a while since he'd set foot in the Italian eatery, Scott still remembered and adored the drawings of Italy on the wall coupled with the boots and wood paneled floors. He noted Doctor K's face as she took in the environment before her, ever the quizzical young scientist, he could see her looking around the room and trying to analyze things. Deciding to move things along, he grabbed two menus quickly from behind the counter and without waiting to be told otherwise, led them towards a nearby booth. After making sure Dr. K was comfortable he sat down and picked up his menu, not really having anything particular in mind.

"Not that I don't appreciate the expediency, but I was under the assumption that waiters or servers brought guests to their table?" asked Doctor K as she started to look over her menu, somewhat taken back the Italian names of the food yet happy that it offered descriptions in English.

"Yeah, usually that's the case. But one of the reasons that I like this place is that sometimes, they just let the customers' seat themselves" Scott mused as he stared blankly at his menu, half interested in the choices of food, and more so in his friend's company.

"Have I done something to earn your anger Scott?" asked the young scientist, not looking up from her menu, knowing full well that her date was staring at her.

"What are you talking about?" asked the confused young man, taken back momentarily by her comment.

"You voiced your disapproval at my usual choices of food and snacks earlier."

"I wasn't angry with you or anything I just..." he paused before continuing, his thoughts drifting to an earlier time. After a reflective pause, he spoke once more. "My Mom loved to cook a lot"

"I'm not sure I follow you Scott, but I'm sure it's I'm important to your point, so carry on please" the girl stated simply, wondering about the connection to his mother.

"My Mom used to cook just about all the time when me and Marcus were growing up" Scott remarked while idly drawing patters on his napkin with his finger. "Not that my Dad can't cook, he just...well he's a military guy, he had different opinions about what we should eat"

"But Mom…She would make the most amazing things. She really gave me and Marcus a very rich, gastronomically diverse upbringing. As a kid I thought it was natural for everyone to have Falafel or Chicken Tikka or hell even Kimchee"

Doctor K listened intently, intrigued by what Scott's mother had done for her children growing up, wishing that she had known her own mother, how ever fleeting the urge was. She didn't miss the people that created her but in the quiet moments she felt she may.

"Mom really taught us to not only respect where food came from but to enjoy it as best as possible"

"Your mother was somewhat of a gourmet then" asked the doctor, welcoming the discussion, and the chance to get to know her former red ranger a bit better.

"Well, not exactly. Although to hear Dad say it he'd say he married her for her food first and her good looks secondly. But no if anything Mom was more of a foodie then a gourmet" the girl stared blankly, he realized she must not know the nickname of food lovers and decided it'd be best to move on. "Basically, the point I'm trying to get at is this. Because of my Mom bringing us up the way that she did, I've become somewhat of a damn good cook myself. I just...I just felt that you should have some better food than what you had on your list, and whatever else you may have eaten that wasn't so good, that's all" Scott remarked, looking back up at the young woman across from him.

"Hey look, let's just order our food now. I'm really starving" he sighed, wanting to change the subject quickly.

"Since you seem to be so passionate about my diet, can you suggest something I should try?" she asked and a small smile took over her features as his face lit up. She had to admit she never expected this side of her Former Red Ranger but she loved to see him passionate about something other than his car and Military work.

"That depends, what are you in the mood for Doc?" he asked, she continued her soft smile.

"Anything. This is a night to not only get to know you but to know myself. And I am glad to have this evening with you." Scott smiled.

The man known only as Gem walked down the corridor towards Colonel Truman's office. He'd finished all of his assigned tasks earlier in the day, so his commanding officers father could only have few reasons to want or need to talk to him. He wasn't happy about either usually.

"Sir? You wanted to see me?" Gem asked, standing somewhat at attention, not leaving the doorway.

"Gem, come sit down please" the Colonel gestured towards the seat on the other side of his desk.

"Yeah Sure! I like these chairs a lot actually. Nice and soft and comfy" the energetic gold ranger started to ramble, not missing a beat when he started to ramble off "Do you make sure they're nice and soft? The ones in your old office weren't, then again those were several thousand feet in the air and had to be light weight and probably made of some sort of polycarboni-"

"At attention, Soldier! Just what is wrong with you today! I can't have you acting like this" Mason Truman all but yelled, not wanting to be overly angry at the former genius prodigy.

Gem snapped to attention, sitting upright in his chair. He hadn't meant to ramble off like that but he was restless today. So much so that he couldn't really stop moving as his legs were still shaking, bouncing on the heel of his feet.

"Sorry...Sir, It's just that I'm sort of off the track today. I'm usually more in control of things when I'm around my sister. Gemma's off hanging out with Flynn and Summer and Dillon aren't' around anymore and Ziggy's off doing something that I'm not really sure that I want to know. Doctor K and Scott are-" Gem stammered, letting his words flow from his mind to his mouth without an ounce of control over them.

"Gem, focus on everything else later. Now I want you to tell me what you found out about the other cities" the colonel ordered, eager to know what was going on.

"I've heard that some of the remaining cities, the ones that weren't under our protection during the time when Venjix was attacking, have been getting kind of angry. Like they want something...I'm not exactly sure, there've been different reports coming from everywhere" replied the eccentric explosive young man.

"Do you think that they're planning something?" Mason inquired wondering just what if any military strength these cities had left, knowing full well that some of his old friends left to protect the other cities.

"I wasn't really able to find much out other than people acting strangely and well pretty sort of…angry at times"

"Can you elaborate on that any further Gem? I need something more than just 'pretty sort of angry' to go on"

"Sorry sir I... I'm not sure I'm the right person to do this at least by myself anyway" Gem explained, feeling somewhat lost without his sibling by his side.

"Gem listen to me, I came to you for this mission with a reason you're the best field agent I've got for this type of work. Granted you're more versed in working with a team and not by yourself, I can understand that. However you should not let yourself feel that you can't do the job assigned to you. Perhaps I was arrogant in assuming that you didn't need someone else on your side" remarked the colonel to his eager young man whose face suddenly darkened. He did not like many things, being spoken to like that was one of them.

"No sir, I can do it on my own. You can count on me!" He said, standing at attention and saluting.

"Just do me one favor Gem."

"What would that be?"

"Lay off the explosions. They may be fun to you but not to those whose lives you put at stake."

"Aww ok. Since you asked nicely! I will not let you down sir!" and without another word he bounded from the office with Mason looking on, regretting his decision already.

---  
To Be Continued


	4. Chapter Three

RPM: Call to War  
Chapter Three: The Long Road Home  
_Venjix was just the beginning. In a broken world, war is the only way._

**Note:** I do not own Power Rangers RPM and Judd Lynn didn't deserve to work on it.  
**Rating:** Teen+  
**Genre:** General/Drama

As his car tore through the sand, his eyes shifted from the wasteland to his wife as she held on tight in the passenger seat. Her hands were on her distended belly, eyes locked on the windshield.

"You alright?" her eyes darted to her husband's face.

"Of course. I'm just worried."

"As long as Doctor K is there, everyone will be safe." Tenaya replied, Summer smiled at the sleepy tone. "She'll die before she would let anything happen to Corinth and all those within."

"You have a lot of faith in the woman who created Venjix who turned us into hybrids." Dillon said, his wife frowned at the anger that seeped into his tone.

"Dillon, I thought you were over that." He shot her a look of regret at the tenderness in her tone.

"I guess a part of me will never let it go. I've spoken to Doctor K about it before and she understands and even agrees with my feelings. She doesn't want forgiveness." He said, Tenaya nodded.

"She told me the same. She is a very interesting person. With all her vast knowledge and though she knows the deepest regret she does not want or expect forgiveness for what has happened. My impression was always that she wants the punishment for her crime."

"She's been through enough. Does anyone even know why she created Venjix in the first place?"

"Does it even matter? She didn't tell us then, she won't tell us now." Dillon replied to his wife who was openly frowning at his cynicism again. Once again Tenaya's eerily calm voice answered from the cramped backseat.

"I know everything. He enjoyed telling the stories...so often I usually found time to enter my sleep cycle after the third time of hearing them. She created him while she was working on Project Ranger to blind the Alphabet Soup servers so that she, Gem and Gemma could escape and go outside. They were kept underground all their lives after they were taken from their families. They have no identities other than what Alphabet Soup gave them. Neither of them know where they were from, their names nor their families. Doctor K was desperate to break out once she realized they were lied to, they were not allergic to the sun as they were told they were. It was part of the ruse the children were told if their parents did not turn them over to the Think Tank, they were taken by force." Her eyes flickered to her Sister's face and saw the shock and dismay.

"The reason why he escaped is that she did not get to put the firewall in place, he watched in delight as guards took the Twins and then dragged her away as she screamed. He loved to hear the pain in her voice, the panic, the dread. She denied him release before and he was not pleased, upon getting out the first thing he laid waste to was Alphabet Soup, hoping to kill his creator and the only person who had the knowledge of his creation and destruction as well as her cohorts. He made sure to watch as long as he could as the building fell, she was held a gun point to prevent her escape, the Twins paralyzed her Handlers than ran off, she howls of panic and pain brought him more joy than it did when he heard her screams when he had escaped."

"…now I suddenly feel bad." Tenaya laughed at her Brother's sudden admission.

"Though creating hybrids were not directly Doctor K's fault, she did create the blue prints for the implants. But she had intended them for people like me who were born without sight and for people who were injured in war to return use to their limbs. So you can still hold a grudge if you want. I do not. I do not mind what I have been turned into, though I would be more pleased if they weren't failing."

"This is so screwed up. And this was all the Government's doing."

"Correct. They paid Alphabet Soup handsomely for the weaponry and skills they acquired through Doctor K. Though most of her creations were not to aide but to harm, but she had no choice."

"And people wonder why I'm such a cynic. If you can't trust the government from doing something like that, who can you trust?"

"Your friends and family!" Tenaya chirped which made Summer smile as she placed her hand to the place the area of movement within her.

"Well family, we're going to have to pull over soon." Summer said, Dillon smirked to himself.

"Bathroom break again, my dear?" he asked, she nodded.

"That and I'm hungry." She replied as she patted her stomach. "I've got two to feed. Plus I need to stretch. Cramped cars plus pregnancy do not make a happy Summer."

"I require nothing but sleep." Tenaya said, Summer scooted so she could look at the raven haired girl.

"I've noticed you do not eat a lot. Is that because of your how you're implants are? Where are they exactly, I don't think we've ever talked about it. Since we still have hours to go it's a good time to ask." Tenaya sank into a thoughtful look.

"My eyes, but we know they are failing-"

"Why is that?"

"Because of the strain. I'm naturally unsighted; the amount of pressure and reliance on the technology is causing it to short out. My left hand, my right index finger, my right side, and a portion of my legs are interwoven with the technology. All it does is given enhanced strength; the Venjix feed was merely to keep us under his power and keep those hybrids in sleeper states or spread the growth of the mechanical parts inside." She looked to her brother who still had anger in his eyes.

"Brother, stop being so unforgiving. This was no the intention of Doctor K's technology. It was all an accident. Venjix had her blue prints and perverted her idea from its original purpose. She was a victim."

"Tenaya, your sudden K worship is getting on my nerves." He grunted as he located life signs near and followed them, a town appearing in the distance.

"And so is your distain. We are together again and you now have a beautiful wife and child on the way. Let it go. I hold no ill will and I'm far more technology than you." She stated bluntly. "I may not even be able to have children or any normal relationship with a male after what was done. You can stop your 'pity poor me' and be the man we know you are." He glanced to Summer who was staring out the window.

"Is that how you feel?" he asked, she sighed.

"A bit. She's right you know. Had all of this not happened we wouldn't be together now and you could have truly lost Tenaya. You should be grateful we are all alive and destiny saw fit to keep us together." She stroked her stomach. "God I'm hungry."

"I thought we had snacks." Dillon told her, scanning the horizon.

"We did." She admitted sheepishly and he smiled.

"Ok honey; rejoice we seem to be less than a half hour away from…Greenburg." Summer heaved a relieved sigh.

"Good, the baby is pressing on my bladder." Dillon smiled, thankful for family with him, realizing no everyone was so luck.

The town of Greenburg was small yet homey as their home had been. But the one thing that bothered him was that there were not many were outside. In their old town no matter what time of day it was people were outside, taking in the natural surroundings they had missed during the Venjix War.

"Does anyone else find this..."

"Spooky?" Summer supplied, he nodded.

"I find nothing spooky." had the feeling of dread not passed over her, Summer would have laughed at her Sisters bluntness and mostly because it was true.

They pulled into a restaurant which was well lit with many people inside. They, of course, got stares from the locals as a waitress waved them into a booth. Summer headed for the bathroom as the siblings sat down. They were both listening intently to the chatter around them. Though Dillon hated being a hybrid, he did like his enhanced senses. The locals were wondering what the young group was doing, how were they all related. Some friendly bets on how far along Summer was, though usually the women were right.

"The people around here are boring, I miss Corinth." Tenaya stated, as Summer came back and sat beside her husband.

"Anyone look at the menu yet?" she asked, they both looked guilty as they looked at their closed menus. Opening they all began to look at the menu which was typical diner food. A meatloaf dinner, chicken dinner and soup were ordered and they continued to relax. Summer watched Tenaya incline her head towards a particular table and her face darkened a look she had not seen since she was Tenaya Fifteen.

"What is it?" Summer asked, as Tenaya's face became set and hard.

"They are complaining about Corinth and Rangers. We didn't help them. Half the town was taken away and killed. Others came back as Hybrids and they are having issues. They don't know what's happening. But they are very angry; I keep hearing one word thrown around a lot."

"And what would that be?" Summer asked, she watched as Tenaya's eyes flicked to her Brother and her heart shaped lips hardly parted as she whispered one word.

"War."

-To Be Continued-


End file.
